


Be Nice 乖一点

by nori_0



Series: 大狗狗和小猫猫 [1]
Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0
Summary: 吽的憨厚只是表面憨厚，面对阿时会发泄一些长期压抑的东西，他难以控制那些负面情绪，因为负面情绪在阿以外的人面前他会尽力压制，唯独遇到阿时他会表现出内心深处的自己。阿的调皮是纯粹的调皮，但在吽面前很乖，会听从他的一切要求。这不是从一开始如此，而是在一次次吃瘪之后，不得不在吽面前表现最柔软的自己
Relationships: 吽阿
Series: 大狗狗和小猫猫 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608727
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> abo设定  
> 阿隐藏了自己是Omega这一事实，甚至刻意用药遮盖信息素味道  
> 涉及强迫、调教，自行避雷

吽做惯了老好人，凡是认识他的人都觉得他过于憨厚，对于这种评价，他也是一笑而过，久而久之，他甚至有些忘记如何表达不满、悲伤、愤怒等诸多在常人看来再普通不过的负面情绪。  
“你不会生气吗？”老鲤也这样问过。  
“啊，哦，没关系的，”答非所问地，吽不露声色地把怒火压抑在心中。  
再结实的气球也经不住一直充气，会爆炸的，吽明白这一点，他只是需要一个发泄的时机，一个简单的契机。  
阿恰好在此时出现了。  
说不上百里挑一，更谈不上天造地设，吽知道迟早会有一个人打破他心中微妙的平衡感，种下祸乱的种子。  
眼前的毛头小子嬉皮笑脸，全然不知吽的心底藏着怎样的野兽。明明刚从黑帮火拼中失去了父亲，却表现得无事发生一样，令人恼火。  
“啊，我父亲，不提也罢。”这个叫做阿的少年不紧不慢，摇晃着试管，“人渣而已。”  
“至少他是你的父亲，你或许该表现得尊重一点。”一开始吽还在以长辈的身份进行教导，他相信阿只是年少，并无恶意，但相处的时间越长，他越是明白，造成阿这般叛逆的原因正是他所不想提及的东西——龙门光鲜亮丽背后一些黑暗丑陋的东西。吽一直以来在尽力避开那些东西，尽管他的工作常令他徘徊于灰色地带，他勉强让不和谐感处于平衡水平，不至于影响自己的判断。  
阿冲他露出尖牙，以毫不在乎的态度用言行伤害任何一个人，无形中向“气球”里注入过量气体。直到吽明白，装作什么都没发生，扮演好好先生在阿面前行不通的时候，平衡一点点朝非理智的方向倾斜。  
“看在我救过你一命的份上，能乖乖听我的话吗。”吽问道，他将这次对话当作最后界限，没有和阿明说，但或多或少希望阿能“体谅”他，然而阿还是以玩世不恭的态度，拒绝了他。  
“不——要——”阿和吽隔了不到五厘米，头顶在吽下巴的高度，耳朵抖动扫在吽的脸侧，这更让他感到烦躁，“你不是我爸，也不是我哥，你不过是半途出现的一个无关紧要的人，所以别一副什么都知道的样子，对我指手画脚的。”  
平衡彻底打乱，吽脸上再也没了一贯的笑容，这时候阿才想起一件事，再可爱的狗狗也会有咬人的时候，更不用说猎犬。  
等吽意识到的时候，手已经捏住了阿的脖子，和自己粗壮的手臂不同，稍微用力都能扭断。指尖直接触到温热的脉搏，速度超过正常水平，扑通扑通，眼中尽是不可思议。  
现在收手还不迟，只需要一个道歉。吽的注意力并不单在这上面。  
手指向后圈才意识到，后颈处有一个明显的部位，不易察觉，不过但凡是成年alpha都懂得。  
“松手！”阿一脚踹在吽的小腿上，总算让吽放开，“你弄疼我了！”脖子上的毛发被捏得塌陷下去，阿后退几步，戒备地看着吽。  
“你和老鲤说自己是alpha，所以是撒谎了吗。”  
这下好了，除了被数落到处捣乱，“罪行”又多了一条。  
“蚊子包而已，”阿拉起衣领，撇嘴道，“你瞎想什么。”  
吽立直上身，挡住阿的去路，“做个约定，你乖一点，我替你保守秘密。”  
阿侧身逃过，直接无视了他的交易。  
吽少有地生气，他太久没有向他人发泄过这种情绪，回想起阿的手感，纤细柔软，一开始把他错认成alpha显得有点好笑了，不过少年性征刚刚显露，分不清是alpha还是omega的事常有。  
这之后，吽偷偷从阿的房间拿了药剂，检验后发现是一种特制的抑制剂，难怪和老鲤他们生活这么久也未曾看出端倪。  
阿不见收敛，他对没有铁证的事情是不会承认的，从某种程度上也对吽有莫名的信任。吽是个老实人，不会泄露秘密，也不会做什么出格的事情。他不断用恶作剧试探吽的底线，他以为吽不敢对他出手。  
不过。  
阿忽略了一点，吽再憨厚，也是鲤氏事务所的老成员了，他做过的一些事情恐怕连老鲤都难以置信。虽然第二天表现得纯良老实，前一天从任务地点返回的他手上沾着几十人的鲜血。

今天的事务所很安静，只有阿坐在沙发上看书，茶几上摆着他平常爱吃的零食。  
吽突然推门进来，阿放下书，准备悄悄溜进自己的房间。吽举着盾把他怼在沙发上，手里拿着一小瓶药片。  
“是你做的吧，”吽看样子是小跑回来的，气息未定，神色不宁。  
“我不明白你在说什么。”阿心虚地避开视线。  
“抑制剂，和我在你房间找到的一模一样。”吽把瓶子放在茶几上，按着阿的肩，不让他动弹。  
“你居然翻了我的东西！”这次轮到阿生气了，而且是相当生气，一口咬在吽的手腕上，几乎要见血，吽吃痛松手，果然不能小觑一头还在成长中的小狮子。  
“这瓶是在委托人那里得到的，你究竟给多少人卖了这种药？”  
阿哼了一声，“有需求就有市场咯。”  
“告诉我，你自己吃过没有。”吽的问法相当聪明，不论答案是肯定还是否定，都能拿阿问罪。  
“没有吃过，但是试验过，好嘛。”  
吽苦笑道，“但愿如此，因为委托人现在有了强烈的不良反应，他想让事务所查清是谁造了这种药。”  
阿吞了口口水，“所以你告诉他了吗？”  
“还没，”吽见阿松了口气，又补充，“但是，这只是迟早的事情。你需要为你的顾客负责。乖一点，听我的，去跟他道歉，然后治好他。”  
“关我屁事……”阿不屑道。  
按吽一贯的风格，笑笑就过去了，但现在他有些急躁，说不清是荷尔蒙在作祟还是的的确确因为阿不负责的态度而恼火，或者两者都有。  
吽丢开盾牌，从腰上取下战斗用的绳索，三两下把阿的手捆在一起。最直接的方法是确认下半身，再准确一点，性器官。  
“停下！你干什么！”阿的腿胡乱蹬着，吽一只手将两只脚腕捉起，抬起他的下半身脱掉裤子，只剩一件衣袍遮着胯间。另一只手撩起布料，内衣也一并丢掉，手指长驱直入，探向臀间。  
阿被束缚的双手不断捶打在吽的身上，不起任何作用。对于阿这样仍在发育的身体来说，吽的中指足够碰触到器官的外壁，那片位置目前紧缩，在受标记之前不会轻易敞开。  
紧接着是食指，无名指，吽把阿的腿搭在自己肩上，俯身查看，黑色毛发下遮掩着粉嫩未经使用过的部位，哪经得住这样的刺激，遵从本能地吐露汁液。  
“你为什么说谎，”吽抽出手指，问。  
“与你无关！”阿几乎是尖叫着要挣脱。  
吽觉得吵闹，把刚刚拿出的手指放在阿的嘴边，撬开，捉住阿的粉舌，“乖，听我的，我替你保守秘密。”  
阿咿咿唔唔显然不是同意的态度，腿间的状态也不容乐观，沙发上甚至流下些许晶莹的液体，源头是阿的腿间张合的小口。吽放开阿的舌头，指尖被唾润湿，使得进入比刚才容易许多，且易于抽插。嫩肉包裹着湿漉漉的毛发，一点点放松，手指向两侧挑开，仍有液体源源不断涌出。对初次经历性事的omega来说是正常反应，但对阿来说这是头一次，奇妙、充满未知甚至是恐惧。  
吽拉起阿有些发软的腰，让他背对自己跪在沙发上，上身勉强倚着沙发靠背，手被绑着所以只能耷拉在前面。这不是一个好姿势，阿这样想着。他脸朝着事务所的落地窗，沙发替他遮挡了关键的裸体，可表情清晰可见。一开始他还能绷着脸，直到吽蹲下身，捉起他的尾巴，舌尖从尾巴根一路滑进后穴。吽的舌头湿热得惊人，像一块热铁烫得阿缩紧入口，吽很快用舌头扩开，在其中搅动。  
“啊！脏……别……”阿意识到自己的表情可能会被窗外的人看到，羞耻地埋头，趴在沙发靠背上。吽边舔弄，边轻轻吸食，仿佛痛饮琼浆玉液，甚至把穴口周围的毛发舔得发亮。  
这种事情一旦发生便难以停止，阿听到身后撕开包装的声音，花了几秒想明白那是什么。啪的一声，紧接着硬邦邦的东西顶在了臀间，比舌头还要炽热。  
“现在还来得及，去跟你的顾客道歉。”吽威胁似的，摩擦着入口。  
“不要，我没做错什么，”阿坚持道。  
有时候坚持付出的代价远比放弃要大得多。  
吽用手指撑开入口，引导自己的根物一点点进入，把瘦小的身体完全压在沙发靠背上。尽管尺寸惊人，得益于未成年柔软的身体以及弹性，好歹适应了拳头大的粗细，但只进入一半便顶在了器官外壁，于是吽贴紧阿的后背，俯下头。阿意识到事情越发失控，可目前的姿势已经无法反抗。  
吽一口咬住，齿牙扎进皮肤之下，就连阿本人都没注意到，他的身体进入了无比放松的状态，腔室吞下整根性物，他的耳朵猛然竖起，为堵住呻吟，只得一口咬住自己的手臂。吽挺动腰杆，只用几下便令阿泪水如注，他的身体一次次被撞向沙发靠背，稚嫩的性器压在上面无法释放，和皮料摩擦间情况变得更糟。  
“嗯！……吽……我……错了……”阿的声音越来越小，吽故意加重力道，问，“做错什么？你不是没做错什么吗。”  
“呜呜……我……不该撒谎，”阿轻颤着，听上去委屈极了，“我的确吃了抑制剂……但是，但是我从来没有过不良反应……一定是那个人交叉用药出的问题。”  
吽从阿的双耳间看到窗外的风景，一想到或许会有人驻足观望，他便兴奋不已，阿大概也如此，所以他一直不愿抬头。吽在他耳边轻语道，“阿，你看窗外的鸟儿。”  
阿抬起疲惫的头颅，吽继而捉着他的下巴抬起，“他们会看到我们吗。”  
“不要说了……”阿努力抗拒着，吽也觉得自己有点过分，拉起阿，将他放倒在沙发上。阿已经无力支撑上身，只能伏在沙发上，臀被吽拉起，操得啪啪作响。精液滴落打湿了沙发，释放仍止不住，阿开始求饶，从身体到语言，“求求你……吽……”  
避孕套撑不住这股力量，先行告破，吽知道自己该停下了，但身体不允许。高潮愈发临近，吽努力保持理智，在最后一刻抽离，射在阿的背上。  
“别动。”吽按住阿的身子，一点点舔干净那些液体，背上干净之后，拉着他翻了身，阿惊叫一声。看着吽伸舌舔掉污渍更加羞耻，阿干脆捂着眼睛，等一切结束。吽拉下他的手，吻了吻阿的额头，耳朵，最后是嘴角。  
阿本以为会是一股腥臭味，但吽的嘴边有股淡淡的麝香。  
“下次再说谎，就不止这么简单了。”吽揉揉阿的脑袋，抱他起身，“洗个澡，我带你去见委托人。”

阿的确有所收敛，他对之前的“意外”有所忌惮，刻意与吽保持距离。在旁人看来，吽是阿的唯一克星，只有阿才知道，他的秘密紧握在吽手中，毫无防备的一面也被吽看得一干二净。  
只要在吽看不到的地方捣乱不久好了。  
阿这样想着，结果是，被恶搞的一方找到老鲤，说，你家的小孩欠管教。老鲤知道吽能管得住阿，于是事情又传到了吽的耳朵里。正所谓，要想人不知，除非己莫为。  
”哈哈……哈，吽……听我解释，”阿的表情越来越心虚，最后没了声。他也知道自己做错了事，但他不想承担后果，他学会了装可怜，睁大眼睛扑闪扑闪看着吽。  
“你要做的很简单，”吽的手里多了根按摩棒，“带着这个，我陪你去道歉。”  
“带……”阿没看明白吽拿着的是什么，自然不明白带着是什么意思。吽抱着阿放在办公桌上，拉下裤子，手指挑开入口，将表面凹凸不平的塑料器具推入其中，打开了开关，然后替阿穿回裤子。  
“走吧。”吽伸出手，拉住阿纤小的手掌，把他从桌上拽下来，震动让阿站不稳，踉踉跄跄撞进吽的怀里。走两步，棒状物不仅没有滑出，反而吞得更深，耳边似乎都能听到嗡嗡声。  
“我会去道歉的，能取出来吗，”阿小声问道，他有种其他人也会听清震动声的错觉，紧张到了极致。  
“等道过歉，我会拿出来的。”  
吽拉着阿来到受害者——炎客面前，阿不久前拔光了炎客种的所有花花草草，其中一些是用来做药，另一些纯属恶趣味。  
“阿，向炎客先生道歉。”吽把阿向前推了一步，阿拘束地站在炎客面前，在一米九的身高前显得更弱小了，肩不住地抖着。炎客以为阿在来之前哭过了，毕竟阿的眼角看上去有些湿润，其实是体内的震动捣得阿难以集中精力，阿觉得下一秒就会弄湿裤子，羞得难以启齿。  
“对，对不起，炎客先生，”阿道歉过后，自己跑出温室，冲向洗手间，急忙脱了裤子，但不论他如何努力，都无法拿出放在里面的按摩棒，刚抽出一截，会再次震回。他急得哭出声，吽循着声音找到了他，敲了敲隔间的门。  
阿抹干净眼泪，“我马上好。”  
“你还好吗，”吽拉开门，转身锁上，“不是这样弄的。”说着，捏住末端缓缓向外拉扯，但拉出一半的时候反悔似的，又重新推回。  
“唔！”  
“乖一点，我会立刻拿出来。”吽的语气比动作温柔。  
“我知道了，吽，快点拿出来，”阿偏头，含泪望着吽，吽反而有些失控地，扯出推入，模仿出抽插的动作，伴随着震动，阿搂住吽勉强站立，头埋在吽的胸口，憋着呻吟。  
吽蹲下身，手上的动作没停，含住了阿娇小的器官，然后当着阿的面咽下液体。  
几分钟后，炎客在走廊撞见吽阿二人，阿哭红了眼，可怜巴巴地跟在吽身后，吽走着走着不忍心，停下脚步揉揉阿的脑袋。这之后，吽是阿的绝对克星便在罗德岛传开了。  
连老鲤都好奇，吽是如何让阿乖乖听话的，吽只是神秘一笑，“就当是我和阿之间的小秘密。“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 略微ptsd反应  
> 吽略微切开黑

对阿来说，事情总有些不凑巧。  
偏偏是吽把他从那场枪战中救出，偏偏是吽发现了他的秘密，偏偏是吽。  
怎么总是他，可恶。  
事情发生在阿遇到吽之前。枪声四起，几百颗子弹在空中穿行，其中的一两颗，也许是三四颗贯穿了父亲的脑袋，甚至没有给这个中年人留下遗言的机会。阿拉起父亲的尸体，眼睛哭花了，脸上沾着没擦干净的鼻涕，还有擦汗时抹上去的血。父亲头上流出的血，染了一路，从诊所一路拖到了小巷，  
阿靠着垃圾箱坐下，扶起父亲的尸体立在墙边，从父亲的白大褂里取出烟盒，抽一只烟放在父亲嘴边，替他点燃。  
“平时不是最爱抽了么，现在抽啊。”他扒拉两下，把烟嘴塞在父亲的嘴里，可尸体没有力气含住烟嘴，烟滚落，点燃了父亲的白大褂。阿手忙脚乱地扑灭，手上多了些烟灰。他看着冰冷的尸体睁大眼注视前方，眉心处的子弹尾部露在外侧，染了一层血色，那件父亲最珍视的白大褂上烧了几个小洞，看上去颇为滑稽。  
“循着血迹找！他跑不远的！”追踪者的声音震醒了阿，阿站起身，脚步声越来越近，他憋了 口气，翻进垃圾桶，盖上盖子。脸上盖着几片黏糊糊的东西，大概是果皮，身下垫着一些尖锐物品，但愿不是玻璃碴子。  
追踪者看到了垃圾桶旁的尸体，将同伴呼唤至此，“喂！找到了！小的不知道去那了，大的死透了！”几个人抬着尸体离开，似乎忘记了阿。也可能对他们来说，一个年少无知的目击证人无关紧要。  
阿在垃圾桶里躲了很久，直到腿蜷得发麻，早已闻不出臭味，他才推开垃圾桶盖，翻身出来，摘掉身上挂着的菜叶和纸屑，原本放着尸体的地方空空如也，只剩下一摊血迹，形似幼小的胸口上被硬生生挖出的缺口。  
可过了几秒，转角处出现了脚步声，沉重，伴随金属碰撞的声音。  
重新，重新躲起来吧。还是现在立刻拔腿逃走。  
不行，逃不掉的，现在双腿发麻，走路都困难。  
阿扶着墙，想再次躲进垃圾桶，有人已经站在了他身后。阿悲鸣一声，跌跌撞撞坐倒，缩到垃圾桶背面，紧紧抱住自己。他仍能看到地上的血迹，或许下一秒自己也会变成其中一片，渗进土地，无人问津。  
他害怕极了。  
“你是毒医的儿子吧，”那人发问了，一只巨大的似乎能盖住整个天空的手掌伸了过来，阿在颤抖，连耳朵也塌下，贴在脸旁。  
回想起来，吽没见过阿那么害怕过。瘦小的身体穿着不合体的睡衣，脸上的毛发黏成片，嘴边的毛染着血和污渍，脏到看不出原本是白色。阿赤着足，脚冷得瑟瑟发抖，身上一股奇怪的味道，看到旁边的垃圾桶便明白事情的大概了。  
吽伸出手，反而让阿更害怕，于是吽蹲下身，和阿的视线保持平齐，至少能给这个小孩一丁点的安全感。  
“我是来救你的，那些人已经走了，放心吧。”  
阿似乎还把他当作黑帮的人，任凭吽怎么放慢语速轻柔地交谈，阿都不肯相信。这不怪他，毕竟他还是个孩子。  
“我刚去过你家了，他们放了一把火。”吽边说着，一点点靠近阿。阿抬头，吃惊地看着他，但很快眼神又冷了下去，“你父亲的尸体没有找到，不过他曾经给老鲤留过一段口信。”  
吽说着，拿出手机，播放了一段影像。起初阿只是缩着，表现得不感兴趣，直到一个中年人出现在画面中，阿立刻竖起耳朵，尾巴摇了摇。  
“老鲤是值得信任的人，如果我出了事，他会照顾你的。”  
只有短短一句话，阿听完，递出手，吽拉住，扶他站起身，“我抱你吧。”  
阿摇摇头，没有说话，脚步一深一浅跟在吽身后。  
那时候的阿年龄还小，性征并不明显。吽让他坐在浴缸里，用海绵沾着水和沐浴露一点一点洗掉阿脸上的污渍，洗完后，把软乎乎的阿从水里整个捞起，放在小板凳上。阿目光呆滞，手放在膝盖上，吹风机的热风呼呼把阿脸上的毛吹起，烘干了水分，刚才看上去黏糊糊脏兮兮的小猫终于焕然一新，毛发重新变得蓬松，虽然没有什么光泽。阿没有吃任何东西，就爬进被窝，半夜还能听到他的房间传来哭声。  
睡醒后的阿，却变了个样子，成了事务所的小魔王。吽对他越是温柔，阿越是不知天高地厚，仗着吽对他的照顾，摔坏了不少东西，至今都没能用工资全部偿还。

吽很少在阿面前提起以前的事情，因为从心底他是想保护这个小孩。可是，在阿面前做老好人反而被当作玩笑。“教训”了两次之后，阿装得乖了些，但吽明白，阿没有理解惩罚不是单单为了惩罚，而是想让他不再犯错。  
阿说的对，吽不是他的父亲，也不是兄长，无权管教。如果作为伴侣呢，吽的心底有了这样一个声音。  
趁阿出门的功夫，吽从他的房间翻出几瓶抑制剂，全都倒进下水道。这姑且算一个恶作剧，是时候让阿感同身受，这样才能让他明白恶作剧会困扰到他人。但似乎这不是主要目的。  
果然，阿回到房间后不一会儿又出来，找到在厨房准备晚饭的吽问道，“你是不是进了我的房间？”  
“你房间乱糟糟的，我替你收拾了一下。”吽不紧不慢地说。  
“我的药去哪了？”阿叉着腰，嗓门很大。  
吽放下菜刀，捂住了阿的嘴，“嘘，你不想让老鲤知道你的药出过事吧。我担心副作用，所以扔了。”  
“什么？？？”  
吽这时有一点理解阿为什么喜欢恶作剧了，看到阿一脸难堪，欲言又止的样子，十分有趣。  
阿可不觉得这好笑。他马上就到发情期了，本来备足了安稳度过发情期的剂量，现在倒好，得从头开始了。他连吃饭的心情也没了，穿上外套准备去罗德岛的实验室。  
“饭快好了，你要去哪。”吽明知故问，阿没好气地摔门离开。  
餐桌上摆了四个人的份，只有阿的座位空着。老鲤叹了口气，“他今天去哪了，现在还没回来。”  
“我去找找看吧。”吽放下筷子，披了件外套。槐琥本想跟着，被他拦下了，“龙门晚上不安全，你和老鲤在家等我。”  
吽赶到罗德岛，这里随时向干员开放，包括阿的那间实验室。不过今天实验室比以往安静，没有奇怪的气体，也没有尖锐的笑声。推门进去，有的只是倒在地上的阿。  
“你又吃了什么？”吽抱起阿，靠近的一瞬间他嗅到了不同寻常的味道，他的嗅觉比常人还要敏锐一些，淡淡的甜香从阿的身上传来，门外之所以没有察觉是因为刺鼻的药味掩盖住了。抱着阿在怀里，味道挥之不去，入侵到鼻腔，神经，传递至胯下。  
“还不是……你把我的药都扔掉了……不过我马上调好，”阿抻手想拿试剂，可惜够不到。  
吽一只手托着阿的身体，一手扯开阿的衣襟，让脖颈完全暴露在空气中，气味愈发浓烈，吽伸舌由锁骨向上舔舐，此时的阿压根禁不住任何刺激，支支吾吾松软下来，扯着吽的袖子。吽干脆将阿放在实验台上，手牢牢把握住阿细小的脖子，指尖挑起衣领，让舌头在其间自由地滑动。阿的双腿下意识地分开，让吽容纳其中，手撑在身后，毕竟后面摆着各种试剂，他可不想弄得一团糟，面对自己的杰作是阿还是相当严肃的。  
“唔……别舔那里……”阿的声音比先前还要甜腻，青涩的少年音带着微微颤音，又在努力压抑情欲，听上去秀色可餐。  
吽露出獠牙，用尖端一下一下啃咬在阿的肩上，衣服已经被拉到臂膀处，胸口漏了大半。阿不断向后仰着身体，直到支持不住，碰倒了一排试管，顿时碎裂，吽在阿躺在碎片上之前搂住了他的身体，阿的臀和吽的胯下接触时才意识到，这一切都是吽搞得鬼。  
“怎么办，你现在的情况出去就会被发现的。”吽搂着那颗软乎乎的脑袋，贴在他耳边问，“让那些你恶作剧过的人看到也没关系吗？”  
这种时候，吽最擅长扮演中途出现救人于危难之中的大哥哥，露出笑容。阿突然意识到，在那个小巷里拉起吽的手开始，命运就一点点被吽扭转了。他想要逃离，虽然已经开始意识不清。  
吽放开阿，似乎给予了他选择的机会，任阿像一条丝巾从实验台上滑下。走到门口时，阿小声叫住吽，“帮帮我。”  
“可我不会弄那些瓶瓶罐罐。”吽停下脚步。  
“博士看到这里乱七八糟会生气……”  
“还记得我告诉你的，别说谎么。”吽蹲下身，看着靠在实验台上的阿，似乎和记忆中的场景有所重合。当时的阿脏兮兮的，靠在垃圾桶边上，身上散发着垃圾的味道，眼神躲闪。而面前的阿，浑身上下一股诱人的气息，已经不是那个垂死的小孩了。  
阿垂着脑袋，“对不起……”道歉后，再抬起头时，声音小到难以察觉，“帮帮我，好难受。”  
吽跪在阿腿间，将阿的双手搭在自己肩上，把扣子一枚枚全部解开，腰带和裤子一口气扯下丢在一旁，阿的脚自然而然踩在吽的腰上，脚趾勾着腰带，边轻喘边贴紧了吽的身体。吽的手指挑开入口，发情期下的阿甚至不需要扩张，轻易吞入吽的性器，脊柱被顶在柜门上，呀的一声，闭上了眼。  
和之前那次不同，稍加操动结合处遍布汁液，阿时刻处于高潮状态，性器挺立，端口粉嫩，汩汩流水。阿的脚趾卡在吽的腰带和肌肤之间，不断骚动吽的神经。不仅如此，阿的耳朵在吽的脖颈上摩擦，呻吟的力气都快没了，一呼一吸节奏随冲击愈发频繁。  
时机正好，吽由阿瘦弱的胸口一点点啃咬，一大口几乎咬住阿的整个脖子，但他注意控制力道，只用尖牙刺入肌肤。阿瞬间失神，亮出爪子，扯下几根橘色的毛发，无处释放快感，于是回咬住吽的肩。  
阿的脊背渐渐承受不住撞击，轻声求饶道，“背……好痛……”  
吽顺应地托着阿的臀，让阿躺在实验台上，双手按着他的腿。阿拼命摇头，“不要这种姿势……我的背……”  
吽随手一拉让阿上半身趴在台上，双腿悬空，由两只手分别控制。阿惊慌地扭头，为了不让自己掉下去，他只能用孱弱的双臂捉着实验台边缘，双腿在吽的后腰处紧扣，反而把两人的距离拉得更紧。阿的理智在快感和恐惧边缘反复徘徊，唾液打湿了身下的实验台，他努力呼吸，但怎么都不够，仿佛喉咙被人扼住。面前是一片白色，如面对虚无一般，和躲在垃圾桶里的感觉没两样。  
快要死掉似的，阿失声哭泣，上一次被这样压制，近乎绝望地求救是父亲死去的那一天，久违的深度恐惧再次席卷而来。  
救救……我……  
会死掉的  
“救……呜……”阿哭喊着，“救救我…”  
吽没想到阿的反应会这样激烈，被吓了一跳，放慢速度才得以听清阿的全部话语。  
“哥哥……救救我……不要……呜……不要伤害我……”  
阿心里一直空缺的位置，是一个走在他前面，为他照亮黑夜的年长男性，曾经那个人是父亲，可他倒下了。这段时间里，阿一度跌跌撞撞，摸索着，最终还是失去了方向，在原地打转。  
害怕极了。  
只有在完全放松警惕的状态下，阿才会说出这样的心里话，吽才意识到阿在他心里并不是什么陌生人。  
吽重新抱起阿坐在椅子上，两人面对面凝视对方时，阿的哭泣止住了，安心地搂住吽。  
“你原来在这里……吽。”  
“我一直都在。”  
阿不过是个缺乏安全感的小孩，连做爱看不到对方的脸都会放声哭泣，给他太多压力会让他不断回想起难堪的过去，他缺的不是什么鞭笞和管教，而是更柔软更温暖的东西。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吞jy  
> 主动诱惑被x到失禁

阿哭到虚脱，吽没舍得在他体内释放，搂着他瘦小的脊背，哄他入睡。好歹处理了发情期的问题，擦干净身体后，套好衣服，背着阿出实验室的门遇到了准备睡觉的博士。  
“阿还好吗？最近看他心神不宁的，”博士叹了口气，“他是调皮了些，不过也别对他太严格，毕竟是小孩子。”  
“我明白的，老板，”吽比了个手势，压低声音，“他累倒了，我带他回住处。”  
博士也悄声说，“现在回去路上不安全吧，先在基建里过夜,明天一大早再走。”  
吽拉了拉外套给阿盖上，露出一贯可靠的笑容，“没事，我是土生土长的龙门人，知道哪条路该走哪条路不该走。”

阿在副驾驶座，盖着一张毯子，睡得正香。车驶进龙门市，拐弯入小巷，吽注意到有一辆车不知道什么时候跟了上来，追得越来越紧。一个急转弯，偏离了预期路线，想把尾随的不明人员甩掉，结果拐上一条灰色地带，通向黑市。  
“得赶在阿醒来之前离开这里……”吽自言自语道，结果车被人拦了下来。车灯亮过了头，反而看不清对方的脸。  
“下车。”那人敲了敲车窗，吽按着方向盘，准备好一脚油门轰下去。咚咚咚，那人又敲了敲。阿的耳朵本来盖在毯子下，抖着竖了起来。  
“阿，醒了吗，坐稳了，我们要转弯了。”吽拉了拉毛毯，把阿全藏在毛毯，打满了方向盘，车向后甩尾，急转弯逃出黑色巷道。  
“我们在哪里？”阿躲在毛毯下小声问。  
“离事务所不远的地方，放心吧。”吽撒了谎，他们离事务所越来越远，回头的话可能会被人追上，吽不确定那些人来意如何，但这个时间在黑市旁边徘徊的绝非善类。很快，车辆前后堵截，吽不得不停车。  
吽想起刚才阿所说的话，他生怕会有不合时宜的画面惊吓到阿，于是让阿乖乖呆在副驾驶座上，自己下了车。  
阿不敢抬头，缩在座位上。车熄火后温度骤降，小憩之后，阿从发情期的冲击里缓过神来，神经处于敏感状态，听觉比平时发达许多。隔着车窗他能清晰地听到吽与那些人的对话。  
”你副驾驶座上藏了什么。”  
“我弟弟，他身体不舒服，需要休息。”  
“嘿，他是那个老鲤事务所的人。”  
“你该不会凑巧认识一个黑毛小鬼吧，一米六的样子，金色眼睛，下巴是白色的。我们和老鲤也是熟人了，他会愿意帮这个忙的。”  
阿屏住呼吸，一动不动。  
“你们认错人了，我不知道什么老鲤。我弟弟发烧了，我现在要送他去医院。”  
对方迟疑了一会儿，最终四散离开。吽回到车上，长呼一口气。  
“谢谢你。”阿的脑袋钻出毯子，金色的双瞳在夜色下闪闪发光。  
“我会保护你的。”吽用鼻尖蹭了蹭阿的头顶，然后揉揉他的耳朵，阿乖顺地闭眼，抿着嘴。  
车驶回事务所的路上，阿突然想起刚才的对话。老鲤会愿意帮这个忙，是说有必要时老鲤会选择事务所而不是他么。  
“你会保护我，无论如何吗？”阿扭头看着吽。  
“无论如何。”

吽和阿的关系有了一些变化，阿变得喜欢在没人的地方向吽小小地“撒娇”，以他自有的方式展现自己的信任和脆弱的一面，但两人对于标记的事情迟迟没有定论。两次都只有吻和咬，没有体内射精，下一个月发情期再次到来时，两人表现得毫不知情似的，阿按照往常一样服用抑制剂，有几天闭门不出，只有吃饭时间才会出现。  
虽然靠抑制剂隐藏症状可行，但长期服用药物对未成年人不是什么好事，迟早会有副作用出现，只是早晚问题。  
“我在想，”过了几个月，阿终于主动找上吽，尾巴飞快晃动，“你能帮我解决问题，我可以每个月有一天听你的话。”  
吽在心里噗嗤一笑，这种交易听上去像是孩子会拟定的。  
“什么样的要求都可以吗？”吽故意发问道。  
阿先是不假思索地点头，后又摇头，“做家务不行，做法不行。”  
“那成交。”  
他们所指的解决问题不是同一程度，下个月，阿眼眶湿润来到吽面前时，吽只是剥开他的衣领在脖颈上咬下一口，阿闭着眼，手捉住吽的肩。  
吽松口，替阿拉好衣领，揉揉他的脑袋，“好了。”  
阿显然意犹未尽，失望地拉住按着他脑袋的手，“不够。”  
“槐琥还在，”吽提醒道，还在用理智控制自己的身体，“乖，早点睡吧。”  
阿没有说话，拉着吽的手放在嘴边，伸出粉色的舌头从掌根经掌心向上舔，动作有点笨拙，但看得出他在努力。吽被舔得有点发痒，笑出声。  
“我有在学，”阿说着，含住吽的手指，牙齿不小心压到指节，吽却不讨厌，反而觉得可爱。  
吽打算暂时地迁就他，坐在椅子上，把阿的身体拉近，拽着阿的裤子向下，褪到膝盖的高度。吽从阿口中拿出被唾液润湿的手指，阿低下头，紧贴着吽的身体站立，吽的手指得以轻易拨开臀缝，尽管刚经舔舐，接触空气后还是变得冰冷，湿漉漉的指尖挨到细嫩的穴肉时，阿捂着嘴，吱唔一声，差点没站稳。  
按照记忆中的位置，吽勾起指节，瞬间摩擦到敏感部位，阿扭着上身趴在吽的肩上。手指略微抽离，继续插入，咕啾发声，很快润湿了大腿内侧。  
“吽……”阿抬眼，嘴唇蹭着吽的脸颊，似乎在暗示着什么。吽吞了口口水，听着自己和阿的心跳不断加快。阿突然向前移了两步，脱离吽的手指，跨坐在吽的腿上，臀压着吽的胯下。这种展开超乎吽的意料，阿手上动作迅速，拉开吽的裤子拉链，迫不及待地扶起吽的性器，用臀摩擦。他的手指和吽的性器相比过小，只能用整个手掌托住，不过不一会儿吽的性器便挺立，涨大到分开了阿的臀缝，顶在阿的阴部。  
“呼呼……”阿恶作剧地笑着，抬臀尝试吞下，很快便笑不出声来，艰难地咬着嘴唇，插入一截就不敢继续了，深呼吸摆正姿势。  
“咬着我的衣服吧，”吽扶住阿的细腰，阿乖乖照做，下一秒吽拉着他的腰向下，借由重力性物顶入深处，仿佛直戳胃部，阿的呻吟姑且被布料堵住，眼泪瞬间涌出。  
“痛吗，”吽吻了吻阿缩紧的肩，让他稍微放松一些，好继续抽动。阿摇摇头，几乎是气音说着，“没事，继续。”  
阿完全坐在了吽腿上，因为体格小了一截，双脚甚至无法着地，悬空在两侧，被操动时前后晃动，加重了阿的精神负担。他想要为双脚找一个落点，他注意到椅背靠着的工作台，于是抬腿把脚搭在台边，体内的东西随之调整了角度，在吽的角度看来，阿的双腿折成了M字，下身紧贴他的小腹，阿的表情却表现出他对自己的姿势有多么诱人毫不知情，只是乐于从不安定感中解放出来。  
“嗯……吽……吽……”  
阿紧拉着吽的上臂，吽则搂住他的腰，让他紧贴自己的身体。吽的打算和之前一样，绝不射在里面，毕竟阿年纪还小，不能承担受孕的风险。阿察觉了这一点，奶声奶气地请求道，“射进来。”  
吽摇了摇头，“等你再大一些。”  
“可我已经……”阿嘟着嘴，手指扣进吽的毛发，但想到什么似的，道，“那我可以喝下去吗？”  
这又是什么恶作剧吗，吽的第一反应是阻止阿，但性冲动告诉他，继续下去。  
阿见他没有阻止，缓慢地挪身下了地，跪在吽的腿间，两手握着巨大的性器，自己也被这大小吓到了，怀疑自己是怎么把这么大的东西塞进身体的。柱体温热，沾了些汁水，让阿忍不住想伸舌头舔干净，但是越舔液体越多，阿心急地试着含住，显然这不可能，只吃下大半已经顶在了他的喉咙上，无法继续深入。边挪动脑袋让性器在口中抽插，阿不禁想到吽按着他的身体反复操动穴口时的感觉，那根让他窒息的东西正在嘴里，躁动并未得到抑制反而更加凶猛，促使阿的渴求更深一步。  
吽微眯着眼，手按在阿的脑袋上，他注意到阿的尾巴快速地摇动着，喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声音，一时间忽略了阿快要窒息这一事实。精液灌入阿的口腔，吽瞬间清醒过来，道歉着拉起阿的身体，却发现阿嘟着腮帮子，没有吞下。  
阿冲着吽昂起头，张开嘴，粘稠的白液在他的口腔中积了一小滩。他用手指沾了些液体，吽一开始没明白阿要做什么，直到阿微翘起臀，沾着精水的手指伸向后穴时，吽才意识到他想把液体弄到身体里，一把拉住阿的手腕。  
“喂，”吽捏住阿的下巴，强迫他张口，果然还有些液体，合不住便从嘴角溢出，“吐掉吧，我不该让你这样做的。”  
阿固执地摇头，一口咽下去，擦了擦嘴，“如果你不射在里面，我就叫醒槐琥，说你性骚扰。”  
果然低估了阿的调皮程度，只是一两次展现了乖巧的一面并不代表阿变乖了，吽这时才明白这一点。正所谓糖果和棒子一起用最好，甜蜜过头只会让小孩“不知好歹”。  
吽抱起阿撞向墙壁，动作比之前粗暴了些，插入到再无法深入为之，没有留给阿喘息的机会，把所有抱怨和求饶顶碎在身体里。小小的身体挂在吽的腰上，折叠成小块压在墙上。既然是阿自己提出的，他也没有还嘴的余地，可怜兮兮地蹭着吽的肩，担心自己随时会摔落，牢牢抱紧吽。  
这可能是阿最后悔的决定。  
从墙上到工作台上再到地上，换了三种姿势，吽的性器始终挺立，在湿穴里肆意横行。嫌尾巴碍事甚至捉住尾巴从后方进入，不顾阿的反对，把他的身体圈在怀里让他难以逃离。吽只要轻轻一握就能包住阿的整个性器，每一次触摸都会引得阿不断颤抖，他的忍耐快要到极限。最柔软稚嫩的位置被皮毛摩擦，高潮一次接一次。  
“吽……我……呜呜……射不出来了……”  
“那为什么摸了之后还硬成这样。”吽弹了一下前端，阿呜咽一声，摇头道，“不是……不是……那是因为你……”  
吽不打算停下，撞得阿一点点向前爬动，阿的膝盖开始发痛了，暂且被快感盖住，直到吽拉他站起身时他才发现自己的双腿无法直立，隐隐作痛。阿的脚踩在吽的脚上，而且必须踮起脚尖才能保证吽顺利操入。  
“吽……我真的……停一下……停……求求你……”阿按着吽的手，想让他放慢动作，但吽把他的身体紧紧抱住，从胸口到腰肢。  
耳边聒噪不堪，自己还要努力憋住声音，几股精水释放之后，小腹仍有胀胀的感觉，阿意识到那时晚饭的热粥，现在变成了尿液储存在膀胱里。如果继续下去，他不敢保证会射出什么。  
“记住，祸从口出，我不会教你第二次了。”吽最终还是没有轻易放过，几次冲顶之后，温热的浅色液体流出，打湿了阿的毛发，仔细闻有一股淡淡的体味。即便如此，吽依然选择射在阿的腿上，作为一种惩罚。  
阿吓坏了，抽泣着，被吽拉着才能站住，双腿不停打颤，只要吽松手，他就会倒下，吽只能抱着他进了浴室，和初遇时一样，一点点洗干净他的身体。  
“我会等你长大，大到能做其他事情。”话是这么说的，其实除了正式标记，所有伴侣会做的事情他们都做过了，即便如此，两人看上去完全不像一对伴侣。  
“你是不是讨厌我了，吽。”阿抱着膝盖坐在浴缸里，小心翼翼地问。  
“你还小，你不懂怎么保护自己。”吽说，“我只是不想让你受伤。”  
“我不是小孩子了，”阿低下声音，自言自语道，“我会保护自己。”  
吽没把这次对话放在心上。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假戏成真，恼羞成怒  
> 镜子play  
> 小猫变成灌汤包，真正的社保

小孩赌气通常起因不明，有时只是一个不经意的眼神，更多时候是成年人的一些自认为得当其实让小孩缺乏安全感的言辞或是行为。  
“我不是小孩子了……他要什么时候才能明白，”阿坐在罗德岛的甲板上生闷气，想起前些天夜里回到龙门时遇到的那一伙人，他们会和父亲的死有关吗。  
在罗德岛的这些天，他学会了防身术，毒药调剂，还有急救措施，和一个成年人对质应该不是什么难事。一旦下了决心，阿偷偷准备好几管试剂和针枪塞进挎包，把外套挂在衣架上，溜出实验室。  
在孩子的眼中，白天的街区永远不会有危险，即便是恶人也会在日光下收敛。阿早就听闻了龙门的黑市，那里有各种各样的情报贩子，找人去那里准没错。不过他忘了件事，等价交换是黑市的基本准则，有些东西不是用钱能买来的。

“你想找点什么，”中年人扶了扶眼镜，露出一口金牙。店铺狭小，光线黯淡，阿踱步欣赏一番店里的挂画后，扭头笑着问，“毒医您听说过吗，或许您知道是谁杀了他。”  
中年人从柜台后走出来，看了眼面前的小屁孩，伸出手，”一手交钱，一手交货。”  
阿早就准备好了，博士给他的晋升用龙门币厚厚一沓，随手抽几张出来不会有人发现的。然而中年人摇摇头，“我说的钱，是指等价的情报。”  
第一个闪过脑海的是他在华法琳办公室看到的一堆文件，里面有不少关于罗德岛的秘密，但他不想把罗德岛也扯进来，于是鼓起勇气，抬头看着中年人说，“我是他的儿子。”  
店里显然不止他们两人。门帘后窜出一个黑影，没等阿看清，将他击倒在地。对方似乎甚至不相信他能逃跑，不用任何手铐绳索，揪着他的脖子拉他进了后巷。  
“对……毒医的儿子，对对，就在店里，”那人一手按着阿的肩，一边和某个人通话，“我在老地方等你。”  
兽的第六感告诉阿必须离开这里，电话另一头的人一旦出现，事情很可能会变得难以挽回。他摸到针剂，装进针枪，暗中瞄准了黑衣人。对方训练有素，一眼识破了这些小把戏，一拳把他击倒在地，毫不留情，脚踩在他瘦小的手腕上。他吃痛松手，针剂被踩碎。  
“别打歪脑筋。我朋友想见见你，别紧张。”黑衣人微微一笑，“在他来之前，我先陪你玩会儿。”他一只手捏着阿的脖子将他从地上拉起，随手一丢，阿飞向墙壁，膨的一声，阿滚落，再爬起身时，脸上挂着血迹，短暂判断后得出结论，脸上只是小擦伤，但是肋骨貌似摔断了。  
趁着还能反抗，阿藏了管麻药在袖子里，摇摇晃晃站起身，朝黑衣人走去，一开始蹒跚，很快步伐变快，转眼间冲刺向黑衣人。对方没预料到阿会径直扑过来，仍把他当作小孩对待，打算让他一招。  
阿跃起，将手中的麻药扎进黑衣人的脖子，剂量足以让成年人迅速失去行动力，那人瞬间倒下。阿暂时松口气，翻过围墙，一脚跌落，但他顾不得疼痛，连滚带爬起身，钢丝挂破了衣物，手腕和膝盖上血红一片。他在不停地奔跑，从一条巷道向另一条，在龙门的小道里很容易迷失方向，即便是经常在这附近溜达的阿也有点摸不着头脑。  
“吽……说要保护我的……你现在去哪了，”他边跑边抹眼泪。他知道这是他自己惹祸上身，现在想想，怎么会蠢到为了证明自己来这种地方试胆。  
跑着跑着，直到身后再也没有脚步声，周遭的环境终于变得熟悉。事务所在不远处，他如释重负地跪倒在地，最终昏了过去。再次醒来时，吽正坐在床边看着他。  
“你偷偷跑出来的？”吽一如既往地温柔地揉揉他的脑袋，他心虚地点点头。  
“去哪了，弄这么一身伤。”吽拉起阿的手腕，伤口上缠了绷带，疼痛还未消失。  
阿嘟嘟囔囔不愿意回答，拉起被角遮住脸。  
“他们没对你做什么吧。”吽还是放不下心，继续追问。  
就在这种时候，恶作剧心理再次占了上风。阿知道吽的性格，越是遮掩他反而会过度担心，于是，翻了个身，没有回答。果然，吽有些着急，“他们知道你是Omega了么？”  
“我不想说，”阿沙哑着嗓子，把自己全部裹进被子，这样吽就看不到他偷笑的样子了，虽然看不到吽的反应有些可惜。

躲了吽一个多月，差不多到了孕期异常现象出现的时期，阿故意调了些催吐药物吞下，早上一睁眼就表现得食欲不振，多次呕吐。这样的状态持续了几天，直到某天在晚饭后当着事务所所有人的面吐了一碗。  
“没事吧，闹肚子了？”槐琥关切地问着，阿却不搭理，捂嘴冲向洗手间，扶着马桶干呕几声。吽追了出来，悄声问道，“这和之前受伤有关系吗？”  
阿洗干净手，准备直接离开，但吽按住他，紧追不舍。  
“他们到底对你做了什么，”吽把他怼在墙角，低头看着他。  
要阿假哭不难，他会想起那天在黑市差点送命的经历，不仅觉得委屈害怕，一想到父亲的死，眼泪哗地涌出。在吽看来，哭泣是为那些人所做的事情，吽有些过度反应，把呕吐和伤口还有阿失魂落魄的模样联系在一起。  
“我会带你去看医生，我应该保护你的，对不起，”吽搂紧他，难得从他口中听到道歉，真诚地让阿有些害怕。阿意识到这个玩笑开得有点大了，挣扎道，“我自己能处理好，不用你管。”  
然而第二天阿还是被强行拉进诊所，在门口阿硬是捉住门框不愿进去。  
“这位医生会替病人保密的，是老鲤的熟人。”吽安慰道。  
“问题不是这个……”阿垂着脑袋，可怜巴巴地扯了扯吽的大拇指，声音越来越小，“我没有被标记，呕吐是我装出来的。”  
吽恍然大悟，继而露出怒色，捏着阿的手腕不放，“为什么撒这种谎。”  
“我只是……好奇……如果我怀孕了你会是什么反应。”阿连忙补充一句，“对不起。”  
“你就这么想获得我的注意吗，开这种糟糕的玩笑，”吽比阿想象得要生气，因为阿不知道吽是如何时刻挂念他的安危，看到阿异常的表现，第一反应是最担心的事情发生在了阿身上。  
“我……对不起，我……”阿不断地道歉，但局面到了无法挽回的地步，他不知道亲手摧毁的是吽的信任还是耐心，总之，这样生气的吽他从未见过。  
吽拉着他走出诊所，在路边的旅馆停下。阿不敢出声，等吽的回应。没想到吽带他进了旅馆，草率地开了间大床房，一进门就把他扔在了床上。  
“怀孕是吧，”吽脱掉衣服，拉起阿的双腿，把他拽到身下，“很好笑，哈哈，你成功骗到我了。”  
但吽完全没在笑，几乎是把阿的衣服扯开，弄坏了几个纽结，裤子丢在床下。这次没有什么避孕措施，甚至连扩张都不会有。阿想要解释，吽再也没了听他满嘴谎言的耐心，直接顶入还在闭合中的穴口。  
“痛！轻一点……吽。”阿还没有适应，身体仍处于紧绷状态，吽却执意想进入，一手完全压得住阿的整个下身，另一只手握住稚嫩的性器，只凭一瞬间的松懈，便将大半截插到深处。  
“啊啊啊！”他惊叫着，双腿蜷缩在体侧，吽的身体已经压了上来，没留下任何空间，一口咬住整个脖子，将余下的性器尽数推入。还未到发情期，这样直接插入对阿的身体来说是一种负担。他原本平坦的小腹微微隆起，似乎是吽的性器在其中，长度几乎直达胃部。  
之前吽都注意控制力度，这次不同。他捉着阿的双手压在床上，拉起细腿放在肩上，阿的下半身彻底脱离床面，凭借链接处和小腿悬挂在吽的身上。操动过于急迫，双腿间粉嫩的柱体不断摇摆，可怜巴巴地滴落汁水，尾巴恰好在吽的腿内侧摩擦，扰得他心烦。  
“拿住你的尾巴，”吽捏起尾巴，让阿自己控制。尾巴恰好卡在双腿间，阿不得不伸手拉着自己的尾巴，让它不要再添乱。尾巴根部能感受到吽的根物抽出些许然后狠狠顶回的力道，连锁反应地变相摩擦着阿的性器，亮橘色的尾巴逐渐被两人的体液弄脏，不再有光泽。  
吽为什么会这么生气，阿觉得委屈极了。他还没来得及向吽讲述那天发生的惊险一幕，现在反而落到这般田地。  
“吽……我…啊……啊……听我说……我……嗯！唔”他的解释一再被打断，吽将他的身体向下压，阿的尾巴几乎触到了嘴边，虽然说是在旅馆，但发出太大动静似乎并不妥当，于是阿条件反射地咬住自己的尾巴，双腿早已盘住吽的脖子，大腿紧贴胸口，在令他窒息的姿势下达到了第一波高潮。  
阿松开尾巴，试探性地望向吽，轻喘着气，胸口剧烈地起伏着。吽才刚刚开始，托起阿的身体，让他靠在自己怀里，按住他的腰向上操顶。阿的后穴还处于极度兴奋状态，无缝刺激让他回不过神来。他在努力憋着眼泪，哼了几声，干脆窝进吽的胸口。  
该死的重力，阿想着。  
巨大的根物现在直挺挺地插在体内，前端朝深处上翘，这样的角度恰好能刺激到之前碰触不到的位置。摩擦了两下，原本软在床上的尾巴瞬间抖动，阿呜咽一声，露出爪子，刺进吽的皮肤。阿的臀对吽的手掌来说有些小巧，轻轻一掰，让根物更自由地容纳其中。  
阿扶着吽的肩立起上半身，想趁自己还有力气把事情说明白，结果吽抽顶两下，他再次瘫软下去。吽被他的爪子抓痛了，于是一只手捉住阿的一双手腕，钳在背后。这下阿的上身自然挺立，藏在吽身后的表情暴露无遗。  
“吽，我错了……我……”  
“道歉有用的话，就不需要规则了。”  
吽用力后拉阿的手臂，不让他轻易依靠在自己身上，方便观察阿的表情变化。两人的鼻尖不过几厘米之隔，阿正闭着眼，拒绝视线交流，和吽拒绝言语交流一样。呻吟憋的太久会让人抓狂，阿紧咬嘴唇，甚至咬破了皮，嘴里一股血腥味。现在赌气的看上去是吽，没在追求快感或是传递正面情绪，把所作所为当成是美名其曰教导，其实是发泄。  
阿再一次释放，注意力开始涣散，有些跟不上吽的节奏。但吽让他面朝下趴在床上准备从后侧进入时，阿却清醒无比，呜咽着摇头。  
“你抬头看看。”吽在他耳边说道。  
不知什么时候已经变换了方位，阿正朝着床尾的方向趴着，面前的墙上有一个巨大的落地镜，将他的样貌投映其中。他在吽的身下显得如此瘦小，仿佛吽稍用力就会消失不见似的。双腿间软绵绵的性器本来耷拉着，看到镜中的自己趴在床上，臀被拉起，一根巨物顶在其中准备进入，居然再一次地昂起了。  
阿讨厌极了做爱时看不到吽的感觉，但是这样……看着自己的身体被操成烂泥，还不如不看。嘴上是这么说，视线却难以离开。吽也回望镜子中的阿，两人的视线在镜中汇聚，阿有种自己里里外外被看透的感觉，想要逃离，吽却一掌将他的上身压在床上，只拽着他的细腰，不断向前冲顶。乳首在床单上摩擦得发痛，很快，臀被撞得也有点发麻了。  
“吽，我有点累了……”阿望着镜子里的吽，那种表情从未有过，像是看着一个陌生人一样。  
“趴着很累？”吽的声音依旧温柔，善解人意地捞起阿，让阿立直上身背对自己，跪坐在性器上。这种体位更像是吽教导阿使用武器时，两人的站位。一前一后，吽看着阿毛茸茸的脑袋，每击中一次目标，耳朵都会愉快抖动。  
似乎也没有什么不同。  
吽每击中一次敏感地带，阿的耳朵就会轻轻抖动，肩紧缩着，手扶在身体两侧。他注意到阿不愿看着镜子，于是从身后捏着他的下巴强迫他抬头。  
阿不愿看到的是生着气的吽，那副表情异常严肃，全然没有平时的和蔼可亲。身体作出的反应不是他自己所能控制的，一次次释放依旧能勃起的性器以及微启的嘴唇。奇怪的是，没有发出一丝呻吟，他的大脑无法从中获得快乐。  
从进屋已经过去了一个小时，吽的性物一直在涨大，直到刚才似乎到了极限，抽动也变得频繁。阿的瞳孔不断放大，他知道接下来会发生什么。吽圈住阿的身体，把热液注进他的身体。阿一瞬间记忆断片，再回过神时，吽正托着他的身体朝浴室走去。  
“吽……我不行了，”阿含泪求饶，吽装作听不到。走动时根物自然而然地随步伐一次次贯穿他的身体，汁液滴滴答答落了一地。  
吽让他的身体躺靠在怀里，性器仍在穴内，熄火没多久再次精神起来，双手从腿弯处托起，这次体重真真切切让穴道更紧致地包裹住性器，且双腿大张，镜子里能将阿的性器和湿穴映得一清二楚，那里正不断收缩扩张，含着吽的巨物不放。吽就这样抱着他站在洗漱台前，舌头舔过纤细的脖颈，阿捂着嘴，眼泪再也憋不住。  
他害怕自己会掉下去，怕极了，于是双脚踩在洗漱台边缘，吽顺应地向前，贴着洗漱台站立，让阿的前端恰好挨在镜面上。触感冰凉光滑，他不禁打了个寒颤。操动时前端沾着汁水在原本干净的镜面上留下乱七八糟的痕迹，阿羞耻到极点，伸手去擦，反而把镜子弄得更脏。  
“去床上…啊…啊……啊呜……求求你……”阿干脆捂住脸，不去面对这一切。  
吽终于听从他的意见，不过和他预想的不太一样。吽再次让他跪趴在床边，两人侧脸对着镜子，这样性器在阿瘦小的身体里进出的模样全都看的一清二楚。刚才射在里面的东西似乎有些富余，拍打中溢出些许，再被带回。他意识到还会有第二股射入，拼命摇头，扭着身子向前想要逃离，被吽拽着尾巴一把拉回。  
无意识间，声音越来越响，他哭嚎着，“不要了……嗯……嗯啊……太多了……”  
这时他反而对标记两个字有些抗拒，意识混杂，分不清现在是什么时间，什么地点。他以为还在事务所里，再次压抑呻吟，侧目看到自己被操到神智不清的模样，愈加难以直视。  
的确有些多了，吽射入第二次时，噗呲一声，有一些直接从结合处的边缘溢出，抽离后，小穴花了一会儿恢复到原来的大小，其中的液体汩汩流出，直到穴口再次闭合。  
吽按压在阿微微隆起的小腹上，阿咬着唇，捂住脸颊，液体被挤压出似的，穴口张合张合，又吐出些汁水。要不是阿现在看上去糟透了，吽或许还会继续第三次。  
等阿喘过气来，吽替他披上外套，搂他入怀，这个拥抱是阿熟悉的感觉，他安心了许多。  
“吽……对不起，”阿再次道歉，“我瞒着你去了黑市，我想向你证明我不是小孩子了，”他侧首望着身后的吽，眼神真挚，不像是在说谎，“我击倒了一个穿黑衣服人，他好像认识杀了我父亲的人。”  
“你大可以交给我的，”吽用鼻尖蹭了蹭阿的脸颊，让怀里的人彻底放松下来。  
“我逃走的时候不小心摔倒所以弄伤了，我只是想看你担心我的样子，觉得很有趣。”阿一口气说出了真相，如释重负，长呼气，拉住了吽的拇指，将吽的手臂向前拉，让他搂住自己。  
吽觉得又气又好笑，说道，“能听你说这些真是难得。现在愿意和我坦白了？”  
阿低下声，支支吾吾道，“不然你又要欺负我了，我还不如说真话。况且……我不喜欢骗我喜欢的人。”最后一句说得绕口，但吽听得明明白白。  
“以后都别跟我撒谎了，好吗。。”吽把他楼的更紧，阿轻轻点头。  
片刻，阿突然开口，“我想去洗澡。”  
“让我再抱会儿。”

两人在床上翻滚着，吽舔了舔阿的眼眶周围，逗得他咯咯直笑，阿反手抓痒痒，吽笑得比阿还要夸张。就这样闹了许久，时间似乎不早了，吽抱着阿走进浴室，把他放在浴缸里，蹲在浴缸旁替他擦洗。阿的脑袋上和身上挂着泡沫，站起身，“你也进来。”  
“我待会洗，”吽怕控制不住自己，但阿拉住他的手，眨了眨眼，“一起洗会快一些。“吽不觉得OK，时间不够用了倒是真的。  
无奈，吽踏进浴缸，放了水，打开花洒，把阿淋成了一团湿漉漉的毛球，这样能让他自己冷静一些。阿乖乖站直，冲干净头上的泡沫，然后挤了些在掌心，“我想替你洗，弯一下腰。“  
吽照做，头靠在阿的脑袋旁边，听着阿均匀的呼吸，情不自禁地露出笑容。  
“好了，“阿打匀洗发水，结果看到吽痴笑的样子，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，”你笑什么？“  
“啊，没。你太可爱了，忍不住，“两人鬓角摩擦，像猫猫狗狗挨在一起时一样。阿听到可爱两个字，尾巴呼呼摇着，耳朵竖起，”你才可爱，可爱怪！“嘴上很讨厌，却不由自主地表现出喜欢呢。  
之前没注意，阿原来这么可爱的。糟糕，好像又。  
“吽，你……”阿体温急剧升高，大部分原因是害羞。两人挨得足够紧，所以吽胯下再次精神的东西顶在阿的肚皮上，“你干嘛！”  
“抱歉，唔，”吽也不好意思了，向后撤出浴缸，“果然还是你先洗，我等会再说。”  
阿蹲下身，扶着浴缸边缘，脸向上凑，含住了吽。  
“等一下，”吽手忙脚乱，不知如何是好。  
“下面已经装不下了 ，只能用嘴帮你处理一下，”阿的嘴塞得满当当，含糊不清地说道。  
装不下是…… 吽瞬间理解了阿的意思。  
“你怎么又变大了，”阿的口腔被挤压得受不了，扯着写晶莹的液体脱离。如果不是毛发遮挡，现在的他脸一定红透了。他伸出舌头，想快让这根东西熄火，但适得其反，它变得愈发粗壮，阿不得不伸一只手托住。  
“别吞下去了，“吽叮嘱道。  
阿的逆反心可不管这些，他尽力张大嘴，好包裹住前端，手指下意识在无法吞下的部分上套弄，吽好奇他都是从哪学的这些“歪门邪道”。花了不少功夫，口中的东西才喷射出一股热液，直冲喉咙，阿被呛得不轻，擦了擦嘴，咳咳几声。  
吽忍不住再次道歉，阿却不觉得难受，露出他特有的狡黠笑容，“你又中招了，哈哈哈。”  
“下次别咽下去了，乖，”吽没生气，反倒微笑着揉揉他的脑袋。阿感到意外，没了恶作剧的欲望，乖乖点头。

折腾了许久，等洗过回到事务所天色已晚。老鲤毫不意外地看着笑嘻嘻的两人，像是早就猜到如此，但他没有点破，只是会心一笑，“病治好了？”  
“治好了，”吽笑容灿烂，补了一句，“又得了新病。”  
这种病没得治，名字大概是，恋爱智商降维打击症。

吽的憨厚只是表面憨厚，面对阿时会发泄一些长期压抑的东西，他难以控制那些负面情绪，因为负面情绪在阿以外的人面前他会尽力压制，唯独遇到阿时他会表现出内心深处的自己。  
阿的调皮只是表面调皮，在吽面前很乖，会听从他的一切要求。这不是从一开始如此，而是在一次次吃瘪之后，不得不在吽面前表现最柔软的自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 算是首尾呼应？大概是he完结了（撒fafa）


	5. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 孕期play+吸奶+h中的告白  
> 小汤圆黑白猫谁不爱呢

阿最近一直躲着吽，房门紧锁，而且换了身看上去不太合身的衣服，腰带比平时松了许多，吃过饭逃也似的躲进屋子，不用灵敏嗅觉都能察觉到阿身上正在发生些什么变化。  
槐琥也发现了这一点，吃饭时捏了一下阿的脸蛋，“你小子居然长肉了，胃口不错啊。”  
“啊？哦……嗯，我正在试验新减肥药，”阿狂塞几口米饭，躲开槐琥的打量。  
“哦哦，所以先吃胖再减肥吗，”槐琥搂住阿的肩，“你大可找我帮忙的。”  
阿把剩下的饭菜咽下肚，“不必了，我今天有点累，先去睡了。”  
吽早就等在厨房，伸手接阿的碟子，确保老鲤和槐琥在看电视，压低声音问，“有什么需要告诉我的吗。”  
“嗯……没有。”  
吽低头，嗅到紧张，还有些与众不同的味道，“你已经几周没有找我解决你的发情期了，而且你闻上去……甜甜的。”  
阿竖起耳朵，抬眼小心翼翼地看着吽，“真的有那么明显吗？”  
“你怀……”  
“什么都没有！我没有！安静安静安静！”阿拿拳头砸在吽的胸口，力道不大，在吽看来像小猫抓挠。  
老鲤听到动静，从客厅那边过来，问，“一切都还好吧？”  
吽笑道，“没事，我想让阿洗碟子，他有点闹小脾气。”说着，还狠狠揉了揉阿的脑袋，把一头毛发搓得乱七八糟。阿立刻安静了下来，缩在吽身后。  
“那就好。”老鲤从之前两人的行径就猜出了大概，露出不易察觉的微笑。

一觉起来，阿觉得昏昏沉沉，吃饭前总觉得饥饿，坐在餐桌前却难以下咽，吃太多容易呕吐，吃太少又会晕倒。洗澡时需要小心翼翼，走路放慢节奏，减少与有毒试剂的接触，一切都是因为，他怀孕了。从他学过的医学知识来看，越平稳地度过孕期对他的身体越好，但就像吽说的一样，他几个月没有和吽有过肢体接触了，明明孕期是激素极速增长的时期，却要小心照顾身体，没法做爱，他快要憋疯了。  
“都怪那个笨狗，上次射了那么多……”阿抱怨着，脱下睡衣站在花洒下，他现在想要一个暖和的拥抱，想躺在吽的怀里，什么都不做。热水浇在头顶，让整个身体暖和起来，他暂时地放松下来。  
擦干身体后，抹了抹镜面，他的身体映在其中。比以前看上去圆润了一点，脸上多了点肉，小腹微微鼓起，最明显的是胸口，乳首附近的毛发逐渐脱落，原本藏在下面的乳首一点点显现，透着粉色，而且乳晕也十分明显，不用触摸，保持着饱满的状态。  
如果穿普通的衣物，阿完全无法适应乳头在布料上摩擦的感觉，酸胀且发痒，连走路时都无法忽视那种触觉。出于无奈，他拿了两个创口贴贴在乳头上，避免过多摩擦。  
好在后面不能用但是前面不受影响，阿想着，对着镜子，回忆起上次在旅馆和吽做爱的感觉，当时也是在一面镜子前，吽从后面搂着他，身体被填满。  
糟糕，身体的反应比自己预料的还要剧烈。  
阿羞得不愿抬头，仿佛吽就在他身后。他幻想着被贯穿的感觉，握住自己的性器，摩擦出水声。  
“吽……嗯……喜欢……”他轻喘着，情不自禁地念着吽的名字，快感让他酥软到站不住身。他突然意识到自己对吽的迷恋不知不觉变得越来越深刻，只要感到寒冷时就会想起吽抱着他的感觉，噩梦中惊醒翻身趴在吽的胸口，再可怕的梦也能瞬间消散。  
“不对……我不是喜欢他，我是……”阿有些搞不清楚情况了，看着镜子里眼睛湿润的自己。  
突然有人在敲门，是吽的声音，“阿，准备好了吗，我们该出发了。”  
“等一下马上！”阿手忙脚乱地套上衣服，但是性器依然挺立，没有歇下来的意思。  
怎么办，怎么办，怎么办，阿急得要哭出声，吽已经推门进屋，隔着浴室门又问了一遍，“准备好了吗？”  
吽显然是故意的，没等他回应就推开了门，第一眼看到阿握着性器含泪的样子，不动声色地靠近， 还保存着些理智，问，“你这是在做什么，想着我自慰吗。”  
“我不是，我只是在，”阿用衣服盖住下半身，还没来得及穿裤子，吽的手轻易滑进衣服下，他首先想要确认的是小腹，果然，和之前平整服帖的手感不同了，摸上去软乎乎的，他忍不住继续向上抚摸，到了阿的胸口，那里也不再毛绒，而是……创可贴？  
吽疑惑地看向啊，“这里受伤了吗，让我看看。”然后随手解开阿的衣服，扯到肩膀以下，胸口完全暴露在视线中。  
创可贴只能盖住乳首，淡粉饱满的乳晕被看得一清二楚。吽用食指在周围画了个圈，轻声说，“你为什么不告诉我你怀孕的事情。”  
“我没有，那只是发胖，”阿小声说。  
“如果受孕了一定要告诉我，好吗。”吽抱着阿，下巴放在他的头顶。  
“我们是不是该.....”阿的后半句被堵在嘴里，吽俯身吻住他，然后露出笑容，“现在想做么。”  
答案当然是肯定，阿抿嘴，默默点头。  
两人跌跌撞撞来到床边，阿向后倒去，吽略担心的搂住他的腰，在下面垫了个枕头，把阿端放在上面，动作比之前轻柔，拂去阿眼角的泪水，亲了亲他的眉心。  
阿闭上眼，伸手搂住吽的脖子，像个被父亲安放在摇篮里的婴儿，露出脆弱又可爱的微笑。对阿来说，这很奇妙。按理说他还在吽的怀抱里找寻父爱的感觉，他却马上要成为一个父亲。他还没有做好准备要告诉吽，不过，现在做一次应该不会有什么大事。  
吽轻轻拉着创可贴的一端，“要扯掉咯。”  
阿下意识扯着床单，创可贴被扯下的一瞬间，肌肤粘连着一点点拉起，他叫出声，原本就湿漉漉的性器更加湿润了，蹭着吽的大腿。  
“果然很可爱啊，”吽丢开创可贴，才发现乳首周围变得光滑，试探性地用指腹摩擦，和以前的手感完全不同了，光滑饱满，按压挤弄，拉扯几下感觉有什么要出来了。吽低头含住，在口中更是显得柔软香甜，咂了几口，阿盘紧双腿，咿咿唔唔地射在吽腿间。  
“对，对不起，”阿捂着脸，耳朵完全耷拉着，吽忍不住想再欺负两下。  
“光被吸了这里就高潮，而且变大了，你不觉得吗，”吽说着，又舔了舔，弄得粉珠晶莹透亮，分外诱人，阿似乎止不住射精了，埋头抽泣，性器也在一抖一抖，吐露汁水。  
一想到这屋子里还有第三个人，而且那个人还是他们的结晶，阿更觉得羞耻。  
“别吸了……好奇怪，吽，”阿胸口起伏着，终于结束了高潮，捉着吽的胳膊喘气。  
吽托起阿的背，转向另一边的乳头，不断下移，吻遍了胸口，然后贴在微隆的小腹，认真听着什么。  
”你在干什么，那是脂肪，“阿被逗乐了，捉住吽的角。  
”听不到应该摸得到吧。”吽自言自语道，挑开湿穴，往里探着。阿惊恐地试图合拢双腿，吽按住他的大腿内侧，两根手指进入。身体比先前温度高许多，甚至连吽也觉得要融化似的，拨弄几下液体弄湿了吽的手指。  
阿以为吽浅尝辄止，结果手指还在不断深入，吽干脆将他的腿放在肩上，三只手指入内，阿 的下半身几乎挂在吽肩上。一开始没有异样，但随着不断深入，阿觉得不太对劲。看着吽扶着性器准备进入时，阿有些慌张了。  
“等等……我们不是要出门吗，要么就先到这，”阿向后退了退，吽轻笑，“别逃啊。”说着，扭头一口咬住阿的脚踝，将他拉了回来，性器推进阿双腿间微张的入口，但相当谨慎，从侧边摩擦，然后用顶端转着搅动，浅入浅出。本来就胀起的小腹显得更圆润，填得满当当。  
“别闹出太大动静，老鲤还在事务所呢。”吽又有了点坏主意，俗话说得好，越是喜欢一个人就越会与他相似，在恶作剧这方面也是同理。  
阿咬着手指，憋得耳朵一抖一抖，明明只是轻柔的动作，快感却要溢出来了。吽弯腰向下，把根物顶得更深。阿呜咽着，锤在吽背上，下意识轻声说道，“顶到宝宝了……别……那样，太深了……”  
“宝宝？哪里？是这里吗？”吽朝他的耳朵轻吹一口气，阿抖动着肩，反而含紧了体内的东西。这不是错觉，的确顶在了腔室的外侧，一下下刺激着神经。就在这种时候吽依然不忘记照顾阿的乳首，用牙齿轻轻刮蹭，舌头包裹住乳尖，下身的挺动没有停下，“你打算瞒多久。”  
阿抬眼看着吽，“我不想让其他人知道我是Omega这件事，我会想办法体外培育它的。”  
“我不知道是该夸你还是该抱怨了，你明明知道这样会让我更担心的。”吽捧起阿的脸颊，“还要继续吗？”  
阿抽泣着，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音，最后搂住吽，“想要。”  
抽动比刚才更剧烈了些，但仍考虑到分寸，为了缓解阿的不适，手掌包裹住阿的臀轻轻揉搓，唇夹住乳首向旁侧拉扯，阿的身体已经完全向上拱起，似乎在试图贴近吽。呻吟一点点漏出，门外出现脚步声，吽立刻停下动作。  
“阿，你还在被窝里吗？”  
阿深呼一口气调整好呼吸，“没，我在洗澡，我待会再出门。”  
“好吧，以免你忘了。”老鲤又走远了。  
吽拉着阿，保持着连接让他翻了个身，阿的下半身依然脱离床面，腿盘在吽的腰上，脸埋进枕头，泪水打湿了床单，不过好歹藏住了声音。可是看不到吽的话，阿的紧张感会一点点加剧。于是吽俯身，在阿的耳边轻声唱着摇篮曲，那是阿一开始到事务所吽每晚会替他唱的。  
“呜呜……吽，我……”阿的视线一片模糊，脑子里热乎乎的，有些不清醒了，昏昏欲睡，“我喜欢你，可是你会喜欢我吗。”  
“什么……？”吽以为自己听错了，回应着，“当然喜欢。”喜欢到无法形容。  
阿渴望被需求的感觉，虽然被标记更多的出于生理而非心理，但这种简单的依存感让他莫名得到满足。至于说怀孕，阿这样的学医者更多是看成一种正常的生理活动，对Omega来说是必然会发生的事情。  
但是喜欢的人，让这件事变得不一样。

又过了半小时，老鲤再次敲了敲门，“阿，该出门了，再晚就赶不上元宵节的餐会了。”  
吽把门开了个缝，探出脑袋说，”他洗过澡又睡着了，等会我叫醒他。”  
老鲤心领神会，明白了这是怎么一回事，“行，我和槐琥先过去，饭馆见。”然后压低声音，“你可要好好对他，不然我替他爹教训你。”  
吽疯狂摇尾巴，点了点头，转身看了眼床上的阿，眼神宠溺，老鲤暂且放下心离开。吽重新关上门，走到床边坐下。阿眯着眼，从被子里探头。  
“准备好了吗，”吽揉揉他的脑袋。  
“嗯，”阿坐起身，抱住吽，“对了，元宵节快乐。”  
“元宵节快乐，我的小汤圆。”  
阿抬头一脸疑惑，“你刚刚叫我什么？”  
“没什么，快去换衣服吧。”吽干咳两声，看在赤身裸体的阿站在镜子前一件件穿好衣服，瘦弱的身板看上去的确微微胖了点，房间里还残留着信息素的味道。对吽来说，这就是幸福的感觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一次写孕期play，而且是underage（捂脸，而且还是furry，吽阿太神奇了


End file.
